Enterprise-based compute and storage systems are increasingly deployed as modular systems with standardized form factor electronic enclosure modules mounted in standardized support structures. Standardized electronic enclosure modules can be devoted to perform any of a number of different functions such as computing, storage, or networking. The enclosure modules have been commonly mounted in standardized support structures such as 19 inch (approximately 0.482 m) or 24 inch (approximately 0.610 m) wide racks and a “1 U” vertical slot spacing of 1.75 inch (approximately 44.5 mm). Within this document, such enclosures may be referred to as trays, servers or server trays for clarity of example, and such references are not meant to limit the scope of this disclosure.
More recently, a new standards' organization called the “Open Compute Project” (OCP) has been formed to promote a new rack standard called the “Open Rack”. As described on their website http://www.opencompute.org OCP is a collaborative community focused on redesigning hardware technology to efficiently support the growing demands on compute infrastructure”. The “Open Rack” is further described and mechanically defined by http://www.opencompute.org/wiki/Open_Rack.
Key attributes of the “Open Rack” are a 600 mm exterior width, a 540 mm interior width and a “1 OU” vertical mounting slot spacing of 48 mm, at which slot spacing support shelves can be optionally installed. These shelves support modular electronic enclosures, or trays, that can be slid in atop them. Racks are made with a number of different heights (e.g. 42 OU and 48 OU). Air cooled servers comprise trays typically 174 mm wide and 2 OU (96 mm) high. Typically, shelves are installed at a 2 OU spacing in a rack and server trays slid in atop them, three across. On the back of the rack are vertically mounted bus bars that distribute power to the trays. A power connector on the back of the tray engages the power bus bars when the tray is fully inserted in the rack.
Open Racks are typically air-cooled, often necessitating 2 OU vertical tray spacing to allow sufficient cooling air to flow through. The enclosures draw air in from the room in which they are housed by means of fans that accelerate the air and force it over the enclosure's internal components, thus cooling the components. The resulting heated air is exhausted back into the room. The room air itself is cooled by chillers or other means.
The inventors of this patent have previously developed cold plate means to cool conventional servers and blades and have been awarded U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,103 “COOLING SYSTEM FOR CONTACT COOLED ELECTRONIC MODULES” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,270,170 “CONTACT COOLED ELECTRONIC ENCLOSURE” that are included herein by reference.
The above patented inventions are limited in that they do not disclose how to make a structurally strong and low flexibility cold plate structure that can support an electronic module mounted below it, nor how to fit multiple modules onto such a structure. Furthermore, the means previously described will not fit into a conventional standard rack, such as the common 19″ rack using conventional sized modules and components. Without the ability to adopt and use such common standard components and maintaining the footprint and density of existing standard racks, the marketplace adoption of such invention is hampered. Furthermore, the several methods described use relatively high friction means of engagement, such as diagonal slits, to (orthogonally) redirect operating forces, limiting their ease of use. Lastly, it is important that a well defined pressure be applied to the conformable Thermal Interface (TIM) over the product lifetime, and over what is a poorly regulated distance of engagement travel. These earlier means depend on poorly defined and controlled component and system characteristics, such as a flexible plate and enclosure, to develop and control these pressures.
This invention details specific means and methods to overcome such limitations by, improving and extending them, and ensuring compatibility with the Open Rack standard.